Destruction
The power to unmake and destroy anything, everything and everyone to total and utter nothingness. Opposite to Creation. Also Called * Abolition * Annihilation * Destruction Inducement * Destructive Capacity * Erasure * Ruin Inducement/Ruination * Undoing * Unmaking Capabilities User can destroy/annihilate into total and utter nothingness anything, everything and everyone, beginning with entire areas, buildings, cities, countries, states, continents, worlds, planets, dimensions, inter-dimensions, parallel worlds, solar systems, stars, star systems, whole entire galaxies nebula's and universes and possibly even abstract concepts and/or natural forces/laws. Cosmic and high-level possessors of this immeasurably limitless god-like ability can literally go beyond space-time itself, thus wiping out and destroying all that exists in the entire universe and way beyond. Applications *Anti-Energy Manipulation *Destructive Energy Manipulation *Electric Field Negation *Molecular Combustion *Null Energy Manipulation *Volatile Force Manipulation Techniques *Destruction Empowerment Variations *Absolute Destruction *Concept Destruction *Destruction Embodiment *Destruction Magic *Destructive Countenance *Destructive Field Projection *Dimension Destruction *Disintegration *Domain Destruction *Energy Erasure *Galaxy Destruction *Irreversible Destruction *Magic Destruction *Omniverse Destruction **Multiverse Destruction **Universe Destruction *Planet Destruction *Planetary System Destruction *Power Destruction *Reflection Destruction *Soul Destruction *Space Depletion *Star Destruction *Time Destruction *Total Event Collapse Associations *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Death Aspect Inducement *Destabilization *Destroyer Deity Physiology *Destruction Manipulation *Game Over *Gravitational Singularity Generation *Explosion Manipulation *Impurity Destruction *Memory Destruction *Nonexistence *Nothingness Manipulation *Reality Consumption *Time-Space Consumption Limitations * Cannot destroy users of Omnilock, Omnipotence, Absolute Immortality. * May have a strong desire/need to destroy. * May destroy more than they originally intended. * Absolute Restoration and Absolute Recreation. Known Users Comics/Cartoons Known Items * Ginnungagap (Overlord) * Erastone (Akame ga Kill) * Beautex (Duckman) * Kōkai Gyoku (Flame of Recca) * Ultimate Nullifier (Marvel Comics) * Heart of The Universe (Marvel Comics) * The M'Kraan Crystal (Marvel Comics) * Illudium PU-36 Explosive Space Modulator (Looney Tunes - Hare-Way to the Stars) * Kuzusu Atom (Xiaolin Showdown) * Power Gem (Marvel Comics) Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Ultimate_Alien_Alien_X_Debut.png|Alien X (Ben 10) Power cosmic.jpg|Galactus (Marvel Comics) using the Power Cosmic. Phoenix Force.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) LivingTribunal02.jpg|The Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) only answers the One-Above-All. Abraxas-comics.jpg|Abraxas (Marvel Comics) Goblin Entity (Earth-1298).jpg|The Goblin Entity (Marvel Comics) File:UltimateNullifier.jpg|The Ultimate Nullifier (Marvel Comics) File:Heart_of_The_Universe.jpg|Heart of The Universe (Marvel Comics) File:M'Kraan_Crystal_X-Men_Emperor_Vulcan_Vol_1_2_Textless.jpg|The M'Kraan Crystal (Marvel Comics) File:Beyonders_from_New_Avengers_Vol_3_29_001.jpg|Beyonders (Marvel Comics) Jean-grey.jpg|When possessed by the Phoenix Force, Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) is strong enough to destroy everything at a molecular level. captainatom056199yp.jpg|Captain Atom (DC Comic) destroys his self-created Universe Ogdru Jahad.gif|The Ogdru Jahad (Hellboy) are destined to bring about the apocalypse. File:Beautex.png|King Chicken (Duckman) created the Beautex virus, which eats away matter, causing it to devolve through its various stages and then banishing it into nowhere, causing the world to nearly vanish completely. File:Ultimate_Annihilator.png|Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) preparing his Ultimate Annihilator, a satellite cannon that can utterly erase matter from reality. File:Planetary_Annihilator.png|Bender Bending Rodríguez (Futurama) wielding the Planetary Annihilator, which fires a deadly beam with an ever expanding diameter that annihilates all matter. File:Peter_Griffin_vs._Ernie_the_Giant_Chicken.png|When Peter Griffin and Ernie (Family Guy) fights, the two always cause massive destruction and many casualties. Power Gem.jpg|The Power Gem (Marvel Comics) represents Infinite power and as such can allow its user to destroy anything. Anime/Manga Amaterasu.PNG|The black flames of Amaterasu (Naruto) are inextinguishable, and are so deadly that they won't stop until they burn down everything to ashes. File:Ōnoki_using_Dust_Release_Detachment_of_the_Primitive_World_Technique_Pillar.png|Dust Release are techniques that destroy matter and energy at a molecular level. Obito_as_the_Ten-Tails'_Jinchuriki.png|Obito Uchiha's (Naruto) Yin-Yang weapons can cause anything but senjutsu to cease to exist. File:Memento_Mori.jpg|Mard Geer (Fairy Tail) can use the Memento Mori that is the ultimate curse, erasing one's existence for eternity by removing life and death. Ichibē Hyōsube - Futen Daisatsuryō.png|Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) using Futen Daisatsuryō to completely destroy his foes with blackness, that not even their souls can reincarnate. Respira.gif|Baraggan Louisenbarn's (Bleach) time acceleration powers can disintegrate anything it touch from Kido Barriers to even his own Resurrección enhanced Hierro. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Higashi_-_Kyokujitsujin.png|Anything the edge of Zanka no Tachi (Bleach) touches is eradicated into nothingness. File:Zeno_Using_Erase.png|Zeno and his future counterpart (Dragon Ball Super) using Erase that is so absolute and powerful, it can completely annihilate an entire universe and everyone in it that even escaping to another universe is futile. File:Jabberwock's_Antimatter.png|Jabberwock (Project ARMS) is an engine of destruction, with deadly abilities such as raising temperature, electromagnetic railgun, hypersonic vibration, and the deadliest is antimatter production. File:Vacuum_BIM's_implosion.jpg|Kosuke (Btooom!) setting off an Implosion BIM that can shave off all matter via its vacuum explosion. Burning by Rei Ogami.gif|The Azure Flame (Code:Breaker) will burn everything to nothingness. File:Pandora_Box_Negation.png|Negation (Code:Breaker) from Pandora's Box is capable of destroying the world outright. File:Rasen_Erasing_Kagerō's_Immortality_Curse.png|Rasen (Flame of Recca) can use the Kōkai Gyoku to erase anything in existence, whether it be physical, mental, or conceptual. In exchange, it takes something of equal value from the user. File:Train_firing_Orichalcum_bullet.png|Train Heartnet (Black Cat) firing an Orichalcum bullet out of Hades, which is capable of destroying any material on Earth. File:Accelerator_creates_a_fissure.png|Accelerator's (A Certain Magical Index) vector manipulating abilities have immense destructive potential, capable of wrecking the planet. File:Hirose Hollows Out Mountain.jpeg|Hirose Yuichi's (Alive: The Final Evolution) power, Void, destroys any and all matter it hits. File:YamiGuraNoMi.png|Blackbeard's (One Piece) Yami Yami no Mi reduces all to nothing, while his Gura Gura no Mi destroys all. File:Sailor_Saturn.png|Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) is the Sailor Soldier of Silence and Destruction. She uses her planetary weapon, the Silence Glaive, to utterly destroy entire worlds and planets. File:Miroku_kazaana.png|Miroku (InuYasha) can destroy anything he sucks into his Kazaana. Bills DBZ.png|Beerus (Dragon Ball Super), as the God of Destruction, wields the "Energy of Destruction", and is powerful enough to annihilate an entire universe should he unleash it all. Sidra - Energy of Destruction.png|Sidra (Dragon Ball Super), the God of Destruction of the Ninth Universe, holding the "Energy of Destruction". HakaishinToppo.png|Toppo (Dragon Ball Super) surrounding himself with an aura of the "Energy of Destruction". RynerDestruction.gif|Ryner (Legend of the Legendary Heroes) is able to analyze and destroy existence. Sakamaki Izayoi Kick.jpg|Izayoi Sakamaki (Problem Children are Coming from Another World, Aren't They?)'s gift is Code: Unknown, allow him to destroy anything, even gifts. Mamodo of Annihilation.jpeg|Clear Note’s (Zatch Bell) spells focus on completely annihilating his opponents. Clear wants to become the mamodo king solely so he can bring genocide to his world. He even believes the destruction of his kind was the very reason he was born. Video Games Perfect Chaos.jpg|According to the mural, Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) is the "God of Destruction", and will destroy the entire world by flooding it. Solaris Form1.jpg|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) can consume all timelines, and in turn, cause time itself to collapse, and all reality to be destroyed. Dark_Gaia_Artwork.png|Dark Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) lives up to his role to destroy, and creates fissures across the entire Earth, literally splitting the planet to pieces. Time-eater-sonic-generations.png|Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) tearing through space and time to reduce everything to a "White Space". File:Winged_Tabuu.png|Tabuu (Super Smash Bros Brawl) tries to destroy the entire world of trophy. Harihara H.png|Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of creation and destruction. Shiva_H.png|Shiva (Valkyrie Crusade) Ate H.png|Ate (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of ruin and delusion. Angra Mainyu H.png|Angra Mainyu (Valkyrie Crusade) Flandre Scarlet Destruction.jpg|Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Project) is a vampire with the power to crush the energy center ("eye") of anything in her hand, instantly destroying it. Television/Movies MolPiper.gif|Piper Halliwell (Charmed) use Molecular Combustion to destroy almost anything or anyone DarknessArrival.gif|The Darkness (Supernatural) had previously destroyed each world God created, leading to his decision to bind and lock her away Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Natural Disasters Category:Temporal Powers Category:Destruction Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Effect Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries